Sponge Baths
by candycanemaster
Summary: "Deeks are you alright?" Kensi asked, answering her phone. "Yeah, bullet hole in my leg hurts, and I've decided I don't like sponge baths anymore." K/D
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm not a medical professional in any way, so if there's anything wrong just look past it and enjoy the story:)**

* * *

"Owww" Deeks moaned as he opened his eyes.

"He's awake Callen, yep, yep okay bye" Sam said as he turned around to face Deeks.

"Damn, in hospital again" Deeks muttered.

"They removed the bullets, and you're going to be fine" Sam told him as Deeks shot up in the bed.

"What about Ken- OW" he yelped as pain ripped through his body.

"Kensi is fine. She's down the hallway and they removed her bullets too. She's not awake yet though. And you can't really walk because they thought it would be fun to shoot your legs. Just missed the tibia." Sam said.

"Did you get them? And what's the time?" Deeks asked as a young blonde nurse came in.

"Yeah they're all gone, and it's 6:30pm" Sam said.

"Mr Deeks, nice to see you're awake" the nurse said as Deeks put on a charming smile.

"Call me Marty" he said as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Marty it is. The doctor will be here shortly." she said as Deeks leant to read her id tag.

"Thank you nurse.. Amelia" he said as Amelia walked out the door shaking her head.

* * *

Kensi blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings. Hospital.

"Rise and shine Kens" Callen said as he got up to see Kensi.

"Callen?" Kensi asked as the events came back to her.

"No it's Hetty. Of course it's me" he said lightly as he saw her brain working overtime.

"Where's Deeks?" Kensi asked, panic setting in as she tried to get up, only to be pushed back by Callen.

"Up the hallway. Don't get up, they shot twice in your legs and once in the arm, just missed your radius. Do you remember what happened?" he asked

"Yeah, we went to interview the guy and walked in on a nice DIY home bomb making class" Kensi said as she felt the pain really kick in.

"Yeah that sums it up, we took them out and you and Deeks are both going to be fine" he said as a male nurse walked in.

"Ah Miss Blye, I'm Andrew and I'll be taking care of you until tomorrow morning. I'm just going to quickly check your wounds and the doctor will be here shortly. Sponge bath at 9" He said smiling.

"Thanks" she said, as Callen called up Sam.

* * *

"Hey G, she awake?" Sam said as he answered his phone. Deeks listening intently. "Uh huh, okay." He said, passing the phone to Deeks.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, readjusting his position on the bed.

"Hey Deeks" Kensi's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Kens, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. How 'bout you?" she asked

"Same" he sighed.

"Looking forward to your sponge bath? Who's your nurse?" she asked

"Yep, love sponge baths. I've got Nurse Amelia. Blonde, long hair" he said, "What about you?"

"Nurse Andrew. Brown hair, medium build, nice smile." She said.

"Oh" Deeks said, jealousy rising.

"Gotta go. Callen doesn't like me wasting his minutes on his phone." Kensi said.

"Okay, see you Princess"

"Bye Deeks"

* * *

"Okay so the doctors said that both you and Kensi will be fine. I gotta head home to see Michelle and the kids, but call if you need anything" Sam said as Amelia came in for the sponge bath.

"Thanks Sam" Deeks said genuinely, as his wounds were checked.

"Oh, and here's your phone" Sam said before lowering his voice so Deeks was straining to hear. "Kensi is just down the hall, your gun is in this bag, but there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Thanks man" Deeks said as Sam walked out.

* * *

"I gotta head back to… work" Callen told Kensi as Andrew came back into the room.

"Alright, go get some sleep" Kensi told him.

"Sam has left to go see his family, so you have no protection except your guns, and that's if you can use them. We got the guys so there shouldn't be anything to worry about, and Deeks is just up the hallway." Callen said in her ear, as Andrew was in the room.

"Okay, bye Callen" Kensi said as Callen gave her an awkward hug as she was still lying on the bed and left her phone by the table."

* * *

"Okay Marty, I just need you to lift your leg so I can sponge the other side of them."

"ARGH SON OF A-" Deeks yelled loudly, sending a few female nurses rushing in.

"Sorry, here I'll lift it gently" Amelia said as the other female nurses just stared at Deeks's toned body.

"Um, hi?" Deeks said, as the nurses got out of their trance and ran out giggling.

"Alright, you're done Marty, I'll check up on you later but for now try and get some sleep."

"Thanks Amelia" Deeks said as Amelia went out the room to be swamped by the nurses, not even closing the door properly.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S CUTE!" one screeched

"He's soo hot" Amelia's voice rang out, Deeks rolling his eyes, obviously they didn't know he could hear their conversation.

"You got to sponge him!" another said

"Is he single?"

"You totally felt him up"

"Please tell me I get to sponge him next" another voice said as they all hurried to check the schedule, Deeks grabbing his phone and making a call.

* * *

"Okay Miss Blye-" Andrew started

"Kensi"

"Alright Kensi, would you like a female nurse to sponge you?"

"No it's fine" Kensi said, as Callen had already helped her into the necessities, it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Okay, well tell me if I'm hurting you in any way." He said nicely.

_"ARGH SON OF A-" _Deeks's voice rang out. Kensi immediately recognising the voice and tried to sit up.

"Kensi calm down, it's just another patient" Andrew said, gently pushing Kensi back down and calming her down.

"Can you make sure he's alright?" Kensi asked after a few moments.

"He'll be fine." Andrew said as Kensi's phone rang, Andrew picking it up and giving it to Kensi.

* * *

"Deeks are you alright?" Kensi asked, answering her phone.

"Yeah, bullet hole in my leg hurts, and I've decided I don't like sponge baths anymore."

"I heard you yelling" Kensi said, as Andrew's head cocked to the side.

"She lifted my bad leg after feeling me up, then I had nurses staring at my totally hot body. I'm used to it, I mean, who wouldn't want to feel my body, but it was kinda creepy and I now feel dirty." Deeks said as Kensi grinned.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm getting a totally normal sponge bath with no one feeling me up and no other nurses staring at my body" Kensi said laughing.

"Ugh do you reckon I can come visit?"

"Dunno, see if Amelia can get you into a wheelchair. I'm sure you can convince her"

"Alright, see you"

"Bye" Kensi said, hanging up.

* * *

"So that guy who was yelling and was on the phone is your boyfriend?" Andrew asked as he put Kensi's phone back onto the table.

"No, it's complicated" Kensi said

"You both got shot?" he asked

"Yeah, we work in law enforcement, it's all classified." she said smiling as Deeks got wheeled in, wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers, his wounds all covered in bandages.

"It's alright Amelia, I can take it from here" Andrew said, basically shooing her away and closing the door.

"Oh I feel so gross" Deeks complained, as Andrew wheeled him next to Kensi.

"How're your wounds?" Kensi said as Deeks watched Andrew sponge her.

"Feels like I got shot"

"Oh don't worry Sir, I have a wife" Andrew said

"Huh?" Kensi asked

"Oh Mr Deeks was giving me that protective boyfriend look" Andrew said smiling.

"Oh we're not really together" Deeks said

"But you like each other" Andrew said, drying Kensi off.

"Uh yeah I- I mean I like Kens" Deeks said stuttering.

"We'll work it out" Kensi said smiling as Andrew moved her so she was right next to Deeks.

"We always do" Deeks said, taking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted more, so here it is! **

**p.s. thanks to everyone who told me about the glitch when I tried to post yesterday**

* * *

"Hi Ms Lange? You're listed as Marty Deeks's next of kin. I would just like to inform you that he has gone missing since we last checked in on him an hour ago. He's not in the bathroom and his wheelchair has gone."

"Missing? I will get someone there immediately" Hetty replied.

"Deeks is missing?" Sam asked as he walked up to Hetty's office

"Looks like it. Gentlemen, to the hospital" Hetty instructed Callen and Sam.

* * *

"He was here this afternoon, but now he has gone" the nurse said as Callen and Sam approached the nurses' station.

"Have you noticed any strange behaviour by him? Any visitors?" Callen asked as Sam again called Deeks as his phone went straight to voicemail.

"No no visitors today, well apart from you two… oh but he has refused a sponge bath for the past four days according to his records, and today I told him that he had to have one. It's hospital policy." The nurse said, whose name was Kelsey.

"I'll go see Kensi and see how she is" Sam said.

"Wait, no, we don't want her to panic about Deeks" Callen said, stopping Sam.

"She doesn't know? What is she's gone too?" Sam asked.

"No no other patients are missing" Kelsey said immediately.

"Who knows that Marty Deeks is missing?" Callen asked Kelsey.

"Well all the nurses in this half of the hall do. We all really care about Marty" she said, as Callen noticed the nurses in the station were all staring at them.

"Okay what was he wearing when you last checked on him?" Sam asked, grabbing his phone out.

"White t shirt and boxers, the plaid ones" she replied immediately, much to the amusement of Sam.

"Alright well if you see him, let us know, we've gotta check something" Callen said.

"Okay sure"

* * *

"So what do you reckon G?" Sam asked as they walked into Deeks's empty room.

"I dunno. Deeks loves sponge baths. Maybe something happened." Callen replied

"His gun's gone, and so is his phone." Sam said

"I'll call Eric to get him to trace it" Callen said as he picked up his phone.

"His clothes are still here. It looks like he's expecting to come back" Sam said.

"His phone is off" Callen said, getting a reply text from Eric.

"There's no signs of struggle" Sam said, looking around.

"So where'd he go?" Callen asked

* * *

"Hospital surveillance is really bad. I can't even get an angle of his room" Eric said as Callen and Sam walked into OPS.

"Can you check his email? Home phone? See who has been contacting him?" Sam asked

"Only Kensi, and the vet" Nell said as she scrolled through home phone records.

"His house" Eric said, as he brought up his home security feed.

"Kensi in, Kensi out, Deeks out" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Oh she brought him _Yummy Yummy Heart Attack_" Callen said, his stomach growling loudly.

"Really?" Sam asked as he shook his head.

"So the vet" Callen said, ignoring Sam.

"Nah doubt it" Sam said.

"It's the only strange thing to have happened all month" Callen said.

"But maybe Monty had an appointment" Sam argued

"Monty did have an appointment, Deeks told me last week" Eric said

"General appointment, nothing wrong" Nell said looking at the files.

"Back to square one" Callen sighed.

* * *

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna" Hetty called out as Sam and Callen walked down the stairs

"Yes Hetty?"

"I've been informed by the nurses that a brunette usually visits Mr Deeks, I assume that the brunette is Kensi" Hetty told them

"She's gonna find out, the probably escape to find him." Sam realised

"Let's go back to the hospital"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I only work two days a week, so I didn't realise that he usually had a visitor. The nurses only just informed me" Kelsey told them as they walked down the hallway.

"That's okay, is the brunette a patient here?" Callen asked as they approached the nurses' station.

"Yes I think so. She comes in a hospital wheelchair. He gives her lovey dovey eyes" another nurse piped up.

"Oh are we talking about Marty's visitor?" another nurse said, coming over

"She's really pretty. Are they together?" another nurse said

"Has she come today?" Sam asked. All the nurses shook their heads.

"Um thanks guys, if you see him just let us know" Callen said, before heading over with Sam back to Deeks's empty room.

* * *

"So do you reckon we should see Kensi?" Sam asked

"If we do and she doesn't know about Deeks, she's gonna want to get out of hospital and look for him" Callen replied

"So we don't tell her" Sam said

"What? Oh hi Kensi, no no Deeks's fine" Callen said sarcastically.

"Wow you really like Shaggy don't you?" Sam said grinning.

"He's a part of my team, I'm team leader, and we need to find him" Callen said simply.

"Kensi's going to be expecting us soon, it's almost the time that we usually visit" Sam said.

"Alright, we'll go see her. But she's not allowed to go look for Deeks."

"Deal"

* * *

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Callen said as he walked into Kensi's room.

"Whadya want Callen?" Kensi mumbled, half asleep on her bed.

"We went searching all over for Deeks, and he's right here? Damn it G I told you we should've checked here first." Sam exclaimed as he looked at Kensi and Deeks snuggled together on the one bed.

"Sorry" Deeks muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Kensi, Marty" Andrew said brightly "Just going to check your wounds. Hello gentlemen" he said to Callen and Sam.

"How long have you been here?" Callen asked, slightly pissed but relieved at the same time.

"A few hours. I don't want to go to my sponge bath" Deeks said, pouting like a little boy.

"I thought you loved sponge baths" Sam said

"I do when the nurses aren't feeling up my body and giggling like 12 year olds" Deeks said as Andrew helped him back into his wheelchair.

"So you switched off your phone and hid here to avoid a bath?" Callen asked

"Phone? No it's… oh out of batteries" Deeks said.

"Well Hetty was worried, and all the nurses over there are freaking out" Sam told him as Andrew checked over Deeks's wounds too.

"Good news, both your wounds are healing very well. You won't need to stay here for much longer" Andrew said smiling.

"Good, then we can go on that date Kensalina" Deeks said grinning.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Princess" Deeks said, checking the hallway before hobbling into the room.

"Hey Deeks, I was just about to come over to your room" Kensi said smiling.

"Yeah" Deeks winced, lying down next to Kensi in her hospital bed.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just gonna hang here until sponge bath period time thing is over" Deeks said

"You don't want your bath? Or have those nurses offered to feed you again?" Kensi teased

"I rather get shot again" Deeks groaned.

"They're nice nurses"

"They're nice and giggle over getting to sponge me, then get disappointed when I refuse, then go back to giggling and checking up on me again" Deeks said

"Isn't that what nurses are meant to do? Help you?" Kensi questioned.

"I'm meant to get a new nurse every 12 hours, but these nurses come in one after the other every five minutes to check on me and stare, then they go back to giggling until the next one comes in." Deeks complained as lunch came into Kensi's room.

* * *

"So, a few days ago when Andrew was sponging me you said you liked me" Kensi started as Deeks took the fork to eat.

"Kensi I like you, a _lot_" Deeks said as he then choked on the dry chicken.

"Ew don't eat that Deeks, just wait until Callen and Sam finish work to bring us food, and I like you too" she said smiling shyly.

"So" Deeks said after a moments silence, "Can I take you out sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Asking me on a date detective?" Kensi teased

"Only if you say yes Princess" Deeks replied, feeling more at ease but still worried that she would say no.

"Well… I guess I can fit you into my _very_ busy schedule" Kensi said, laughing as Deeks let out a huge breath he'd been holding in.

"Busy schedule hey? What do you do that makes you so busy?" Deeks asked

"Well, I have work, then I have to go see my boy Monty, then there's partner bonding day, partner movie night, partner dinner night, partner beach day" Kensi said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Well maybe we have to replace one of them for 'not-just-partners date night'" Deeks said grinning.

"I like your thinking" Kensi said as she let out a yawn before snuggling up to Deeks and falling asleep.

* * *

_"Oh you got to be kidding me" Callen said as he walked into Kensi's room._

_"Whadya want Callen?" Kensi mumbled, half asleep on her bed._

_"We went searching all over for Deeks, and he's right here? Damn it G I told you we should've checked here first." Sam exclaimed as he looked at Kensi and Deeks snuggled together on the one bed._

_"Sorry" Deeks muttered as he rubbed his eyes._

_"Hi Kensi, Marty" Andrew said brightly "Just going to check your wounds. Hello gentlemen" he said to Callen and Sam._

_"How long have you been here?" Callen asked, slightly pissed but relieved at the same time._

_"A few hours. I don't want to go to my sponge bath" Deeks said, pouting like a little boy._

_"I thought you loved sponge baths" Sam said_

_"I do when the nurses aren't feeling up my body and giggling like 12 year olds" Deeks said as Andrew helped him back into his wheelchair._

_"So you switched off your phone and hid here to avoid a bath?" Callen asked_

_"Phone? No it's… oh out of batteries" Deeks said._

_"Well Hetty was worried, and all the nurses over there are freaking out" Sam told him as Andrew checked over Deeks's wounds too._

_"Good news, both your wounds are healing very well. You won't need to stay here for much longer" Andrew said smiling._

_"Good, then we can go on that date Kensalina" Deeks said grinning._

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

"Date? Just, you know, the two of you?" Callen asked shocked.

"Isn't that what a date is?" Kensi asked

"Wait but Callen doesn't know what a date is, so I guess that's excusable" Deeks said grinning widely.

"Ouch" Callen said, putting his hand over his heart and faking hurt.

"Deeks!" Kensi said, punching Deeks in the shoulder.

"OWW what was that for?" he asked

"You need to learn not to make fun of the people who are probably gonna give you a very long big brother talk" she replied as Deeks's eye went open wide.

"Wait! Sorry Callen" Deeks rushed as Callen and Sam smirked at each other.

"I like Deeks, Deeks likes me" Kensi told them.

"Well I like Sam and Sam likes me" Callen said.

"Yeah but I guess you don't dream about the things I dream about doing to Kensalina" Deeks said grinning at a blushing Kensi.

"Ew Deeks TMI" Callen replied.

"Remember, big brother talk" Sam said looking very serious.

"Give him a break, he's injured" Kensi said, defending Deeks.

"I just can't believe you agreed to go out with stinky here" Sam said

"Hey I put on deodorant and body spray!" Deeks exclaimed

"So did you bring my food?" Kensi asked ignoring Sam

"Come on! Deeks goes missing and we spend our day getting orders from Hetty going back and forth trying to look for him and everyone was panicking and the nurses were freaking out and now you want food!?" Callen asked, throwing his hands into the air and looking exasperated

"I'm hungry" Kensi replied in a small voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh Deeks you have to help me here" Callen said as he dragged Deeks into Kensi's house.

"I'm hurt" Deeks whined as he dropped all his body weight for Callen to carry.

"Then I'll bring you back to the hospital" Sam said as he helped Callen bring Deeks in.

"No no no I'm fine" Deeks said hastily as he tried to get to his feet.

"Well we'll be heading off now" Callen said as he shoved Deeks onto the couch next to Kensi.

"Hey how do you expect me to make dinner!?" Kensi yelled as Callen and Sam walked towards the door.

"Hate to break it to you Princess but you don't ever make dinner" Deeks said as Callen rolled his eyes.

"Okay we'll get you takeout and bring it back tonight" Sam said as he shut the door behind Callen.

* * *

"Well that was a good movie" Kensi said as the credits starting rolling.

"Kens we've seen _Titanic_ more than fifteen times" Deeks said, as he continued to run his fingers through Kensi's hair.

"But it was still a good movie" Kensi protested as she lifted her head off Deeks's lap to face him.

"Okay okay it was alright" Deeks said.

"Now I'm tired" Kensi said as she pushing Deeks back onto the couch before snuggling up beside him and falling asleep.

* * *

It was almost 5 at night before they both woke up again.

"Alright well you need a bath, so I'll get the water going." Kensi said as she got up from Deeks's arms.

"Oh finally a bath without nurses perving on me" Deeks said, half raising his arms in the air before hissing as pain shot up one of them.

"And you need to take your painkillers" Kensi said as she threw the box to Deeks before disappearing into the bathroom and starting the water.

"Am I meant to make my own way there?" Deeks yelled a few minutes later.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Kensi said grumbling as she came back to help Deeks up.

"Ouch, oww Princess I'm still more injured than you are" Deeks complained.

"Well you have to help me or else I'm letting Sam bathe you" Kensi threatened, looking completely serious.

"Okay okay okay I'm trying" Deeks said as they eventually made their way to the bathroom with minimal cursing.

"Alright you okay now?" Kensi asked

"Yep, thanks" Deeks said as Kensi left the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

"Uh KENS?" Deeks yelled five minutes later.

"Yeah?" Kensi asked as she came to the bathroom door.

"Um come in, but don't look!" Deeks said.

"Okay so you want me to come in with my eyes closed and somehow not trip or fall? I'm still injured too you know" Kensi said from the other side of the door.

"Okay you can keep your eyes open, but don't look!" Deeks said as Kensi came into the bathroom.

"What's the problem?" Kensi asked as she saw Deeks still in the tub, bubbles and foam covering the surface of the water.

"I need help" Deeks said embarrassed.

"Alright" Kensi huffed, but a small blush was already creeping up her face.

"Sponge" Deeks said as he passed the sponge to Kensi.

"Thanks" Kensi said as she got the body wash and started sponging Deeks. "I never realised how muscular he is" Kensi thought as she slowly used the sponge and washed the parts that Deeks couldn't reach.

"Liking my body Kensalina?" Deeks said with a wink, bringing Kensi back into reality.

"Yea- NO" she quickly said, much to the amusement of Deeks.

"Oh really?" he teased

"Ugh do the rest yourself" Kensi said before walking out the door, but not before Deeks noticed the full blush on her face.

* * *

"Kensi?" Deeks called

"What?" Kensi said, coming to the door of the bathroom

"I can't get out of the tub" Deeks said awkwardly.

"Alright well I'll try and help you out" Kensi said.

"You can't look though!" Deeks said embarrassed

"Seriously Deeks? I don't care about that! How am I meant to help you?"

"I just don't want you to see my thing. That's for after lots and lots of dates" Deeks said grinning

"Fine" Kensi said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait where are you going?" Deeks called out.

"Put these on" Kensi said, chucking underwear into the tub

"Oh thank God for a go to bag" Deeks said as he put them on.

* * *

"Okay now when I pull you up you have to get onto the side of the tub okay?" Kensi said as she heaved Deeks up.

"Okay-WOAH" Deeks said as he got up before splashing back into the tub.

"DEEKS!" Kensi squealed as water went all over her.

"Sorry" Deeks said, who wasn't looking sorry at all.

"Oh my gosh!" Kensi exclaimed

"Let's try again" Deeks said

"Okay, one… two… thr-" Kensi said as she was pulled into the bath.

"Haha sorry Kens, bad timing" Deeks said laughing.

"Deeeeekss. How I'm all wet" she complained.

"And bubbly, these bubble baths are amazing" Deeks commented, squeezing more of the bottle into the water and swirling it around.

"No I'm getting out" Kensi said trying to get out

"Nah uh" Deeks said as he pulled Kensi back, sloshing more water over the edge of the tub.

"Deeks- oh mm" Kensi said as Deeks pulled her in for a slow kiss, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"I think you're wearing too much" Deek whispered as they broke for air.

"I think you're right, these jeans are getting tight" Kensi replied as she took off her jeans and t shirt, throwing them over the edge before floating back over to Deeks and kissing him again, this time raking her fingers through his wet hair.

"I think we should take this-" Deeks said before he was interrupted by the doorbell.

* * *

"KENSI OPEN UP, WE'VE GOT FOOD" Callen's voice rang through from the other side of the door.

"Shit! Help me out" Kensi said as Deeks helped her then himself out of the tub.

"Towels" Deeks said throwing a towel to Kensi.

"KENSI? DEEKS?" Sam shouted through the door.

"COMING" Kensi yelled back as she hobbled to her room, getting rid of her wet bra and underwear and putting on dry clothes before going back to the bathroom and giving Deeks his go to bag.

"Kensi!?" Callen yelled, this time more concerned.

"Wait wait wait" Kensi muttered as she tried to towel dry her hair, Deeks only in his wet underwear and putting all their wet clothes from the bathroom in the laundry.

"Okay we're coming in!" Sam yelled as they heard the door being picked.

"Where are you guys?" Callen asked as he walked through the house.

"Here" Kensi said, walking out of the bathroom and taking the food.

"Where's Deeks?" Callen asked, walking towards the laundry.


	5. Chapter 5

"WOAH!" Callen exclaimed as he came face to face with a very naked butt.

"SHIT CALLEN" Deeks said, covering his parts, turning around and slamming the door in Callen's now wide eyed face.

"What the hell are you doing in Kensi's laundry naked?" Callen yelled to the door.

"Say what?" Sam said, coming to the door as well. "I took a bath, I was changing" Deeks said.

"Guys give him a break. He's injured. You try changing when you're injured" Kensi said, hobbling to the door.

"Well… that doesn't explain why that's there!" Callen said, pointing to Kensi's open bedroom door and her wet bra and underwear on the carpet.

"Oh guys please tell me you didn't!" Sam said.

"No Kensi was helping me wash up. I got her wet and may or may not have dragged her into the bath fully clothed." Deeks said sheepishly, coming out of the laundry clothed.

"Doesn't answer my question" Callen said.

"When you rang the doorbell I had to change quickly, I didn't want to answer my door wearing only a wet bra and undies." Kensi said.

"I wouldn't have minded" Deeks said cheekily, walking to the kitchen where the food was.

* * *

"So what really happened?" Callen asked Kensi as they went into the kitchen to wash up after dinner.

"Uh we watched Titanic, fell asleep, Deeks had a bath and you came for dinner." Kensi said as she put the plates into the dish washer.

"Try again, you know what I mean" Callen said.

"No I don't" Kensi said stubbornly.

"Why was Deeks naked?"

"He was changing"

"So you went in the tub with him while he was naked?" Callen asked, eyebrows raised.

"No he had underwear on and he pulled me in." Kensi said

"Kensi, cut it out, what happened between you two? Do I have to tell Hetty anything?"

"Nothing!" Kensi said as she turned to face Callen.

"That seemed like nothing" he said

"Nothing happened. Tell Hetty that we're recovering fine" Kensi said.

"Alright, we'll just go out there and ask Deeks" Callen said as he turned on the dish washer.

* * *

"So, you and Kensi hey?" Sam asked as they made their way over to the couches, Callen and Kensi in the kitchen.

"Heh, yeah" Deeks said.

"What happened around here while we were gone?" Sam asked

"We watched Titanic?" Deeks said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Sam replied.

"Uh, telling?..Telling!" Deeks said as Sam smirked.

"Then what happened?" "

I went for my bath, pissed Kensi off, needed help and pulled her into the water." Deeks said confidently.

"You sound too confident. You're hiding something" Sam said.

"No I'm not" Deeks said.

"I'm a special agent, Deeks" Sam pointed out.

"And I'm a detective, hi special agent, nice to meet you"

"Deeks" Sam warned

"Usually my humour kinda diffuses the tension" Deeks said nervously.

"Heh yeah, so Hetty says that you're not allowed to step foot into the mission until the doc has cleared you." Sam said.

"Cool" Deeks said as Callen and Kensi entered the room.

* * *

"So what happened while Sam and I were gone Deeks?" Callen asked as he sat down next to Kensi on one of the couches.

"We watched Titanic" Deeks said.

"Wow did you guys rehearse these answers before we came?" Callen asked.

"No, they're the same because it's the truth!" Kensi said exasperated.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Callen asked as Deeks and Kensi fell silent.

"Don't lie" Sam said as Deeks and Kensi glanced at each other.

"Alright. Kensi was helping me and I dragged her in. You came, we panicked, and we changed. Then Callen saw me kinda naked" Deeks said.

"That's it?" Callen asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes" Deeks and Kensi said together.

"Hmm" Callen said as he looked from Deeks to Kensi as Sam's phone rang.

"Sam Hanna… yes yes no I didn't forget, we just took Deeks and Kensi some dinner, yes, okay, love you too baby, bye" Sam said as he got up.

"Date night?" Callen asked.

"Yep, she thought I forgot. C'mon G, we gotta leave these lovebirds in peace" Sam said as he and Callen let themselves out.

* * *

"So… what do we do now?" Deeks asked awkwardly.

"Well, I still haven't showered yet" Kensi said, standing up.

"Um alright, I'll uh, watch tv" Deeks said as Kensi rolled her eyes.

"I need help too. You're not the only one injured" she said as she hobbled to her room and shut the door.

"Uh, what am I meant to do?" Deeks yelled at the door.

"Wait wait wait" Kensi muttered as Deeks started the bath again.

"Alright, it's ready for you" Deeks called after several minutes, Kensi still not coming out of her room.

"Okay" Kensi said as she came out, Deeks's eyes widening as she came into the bathroom in a bikini.

"Uhh is it beach day?" Deeks asked as he helped Kensi into the tub.

"No, but I'm not going naked, and you better change into swimwear too." Kensi said, motioning to his go to bag.

"Ohh I get it" Deeks said winking as he grabbed his bag and went out to change, returning a couple of minutes later and getting into the water as well.

"Get my back?" Kensi asked as she turned around so Deeks could sponge her back.

"Just for the record, I guess I like some sponge baths" Deeks said as he applied a generous amount of body lotion to the puff and washing Kensi's back.

"Mm oh really?" Kensi said as she turned around and put her arms around Deeks's neck.

"Yeah, I like private sponge baths with a special agent in her tub who has mismatched eyes and who loves donuts, doesn't know how to use 'touche' and who has a really bad sense of humour, which I love." Deeks said as he put his arms around Kensi's waist and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

The End


End file.
